


February 23, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Amos finished eating fried chicken for lunch, he went upstairs to sort his sermon papers.





	February 23, 2002

I never created Superman TAS.

After Amos finished eating fried chicken for lunch, he went upstairs to sort his sermon papers and plan his errands for later.

THE END


End file.
